Things I imagined
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Ty Luko! Ty Lee joins the fight between Zuko and Azula during Sozin's commit. She uses herself to protect Zuko when he was injured. Azula take things to far and Ty Lee dies. Which leave Zuko to think of all the things he imagined them doing together. A lot of "I imagined," "I pictured," "I think of,"


Things I imagined.

beccalovesbumblebee~ This is a little angsty oneshot for Ty Luko. Ty Lee joins in the fight between Zuko and Azula during Sozin's commet. Katara is still involved in the fight. I am taking out the backbone of the Zutara ship and ripping it out to make it my own. Major death. Well as you all know I do not own Avatar the last airbender. In Zuko's point of view. Will probably make you cry. The majority of this story is Zuko thinking of things he imagined doing with Ty Lee.

One. Two. Three. Ty Luko is a go.

"Ty Lee this is going to be dangerous," I said trying to get her to stay where it was safe.

"I live for danger," Ty Lee whispered in my ear her lips gently brushing against my cheek.

"Ty Lee this is serious. My sister's bending will be stronger than it ever has been before," I said trying to convince her to stay behind.

"Azula doesn't scare me. Anyways you are taking Katara so it can't be that dangerous." Ty Lee smiled before she did a flip up into Appa's saddle landing lightly next to Katara. "Come on Zuzu we don't have time to argue."

I let out a huff, and slowly took the reigns. "Yip yip," I said, and Appa took off.

As we flew over the Fire nation I thought about Ty Lee. I knew she liked me, and I like her back... Maybe even loved her... I had talked to Ty about it and she would shrug and say, "Mai is my friend and your off, and on girlfriend until she says it is okay I can't be with you. I could never betray her like that."

I was worried about what this would come down to. The fight I mean. I knew I could take my sister, but could Ty Lee, and Katara handle this? Ty Lee was a gifted fighter, but today that would mean nothing even with her swiftness she couldn't touch Azula today.

When we made it to the palace courtyard Azula was there about to be corinated as Fire Lord since our Father had dubbed himself the "Phoenix king".

"Oh Zuzu nice of you to show up." Azula had the expression of a deranged woman, and the hair to match.

"Of course I did I came to take my rightful place as Fire Lord," I said as me, Ty Lee, and Katara approached Azula.

"Oh little Zuzu needs back up," Azula taunted. "You even brought Ty Lee along for the ride instead of guarding her in a tower."

"Let's settle this," I said in pure determination. I knew his fight had to happen, just like the Avatar stopping my father. I thought of the fight that was going on between them somewhere else, and I realized that this wasn't as bad.

"Fine we will settle this. Agni kai," Azula said.

"Ty, Katara back away," I muttered to them letting them know that this was between me and my sister.

Katara grabbed Ty Lee and pulled her back to a distance where they were far enough way to watch, but still get involved if it came down to that.

The fighting was intense. Our fire bending was strong, and the heat was almost unbearable. I seen Ty Lee cartwheel her way out of Azula's stray blue flames.

"Why don't you shoot lightning at me what are you afraid I will redirect it?" I asked half taunting half challenging my sister as I took my stance. I was ready. Katara stood at my one side Ty Lee behind her on the other. Azula focused on Katara and shot her lighting at her. I was able to jump in front of her in time. I hit the ground with a thud. Katara had tried to heal me, but she couldn't fend off Azula while she did.

"What's a matter Zuzu? You look a little pale," Azula yelled.

My vision was blurry, but I could make out Ty Lee stepping forward to face Azula.

"Ty don't," I struggled to say. I tried to move, but I was in too much pain.

"Ty Lee join me, and we can take out Zuzu, and the little waterbender that could," Azula said to Ty Lee sounding calm.

It was silent for a minute until Azula began to strike Ty Lee. I could hear the sounds of Azula's frustrated bending. I knew Ty Lee could move just as fast as Azula could firebend.

"Ty Lee this is your last chance. I don't want to do this, but if you insist on protecting Zuzu, then you can die for him too," Azula shrieked.

I knew that even with how swift Ty Lee was even she couldn't dodge lighting.

I blacked out, but I could still hear what was going on. The lightning was silent, but the crack it made when it made contact with someone wasn't. There was a soft thud, and someone's hand landed in mine. I was able to intertwine my fingers in their hand, and tighten my grip on them.

Everything was silent. It was dark, and I could feel myself slipping away. I thought I was dead until I felt a cool healing touch, and my eyes began to open. I could barely make out Katara kneeling on my left side.

"No Katara heal Ty Lee," I said, and I glanced over at the acrobat whose hand was still in mine. Tears ran down Katara's face. "Heal her Katara! You have to save her!" I tried to sit up, but it was to much. I fell back down, and slipped back into the darkness.

When my eyes began to open again I thought that it was Katara bringing me back, but it wasn't until she spoke that I really opened my eyes.

"Come on Zuko. I don't have much time," Ty Lee's familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes to see her kneeling next to me like Katara had.

"Ty you are alright," I said in pure joy.

Ty Lee shook her head. Her braid flopped around as she did that.

"No Ty, you can't be dead," I said tears stinging my eyes.

"Zuko I am alright. I didn't feel a thing," Ty Lee said she touched my scar gently.

"Ty there is so much me, and you were supposed to do," I said.

"Zuzu," Ty Lee said as she wrapped her arms around me. She was warm, and I could feel her pulling me closer to her. She buried her face into my neck.

When her brown eyes met mine she was crying.

"Ty is there any way that you can come back?" I asked.

She smiled at me with tears still in her eyes. "I will always be here." Ty Lee put her hand against my heart. She leaned in and I kissed her. I was crying and so was she.

Our tears mingled as we kissed. I never wanted to leave this place. I wanted this to be real me, and her.

"This wasn't your fault." She kissed the top of my head. "I love you Zuko."

I felt myself regain conciousness, but I tried to fight it. I didn't want to wake up in a world where she didn't exist.

When my eyes opened Katara was still crying as she kneeled next to me, and Ty Lee's hand was still in mine. I clutched her hand as if me holding her hand would keep her here.

Azula was chained up, and hysterical. I wanted to kill her so much, but I knew that wouldn't be what Ty Lee would want.

"Zuko I'm-" Katara started to say when I put up my free hand to silence her I did not want to hear it.

I never let go of Ty Lee's hand. I scooted over and pulled her into my arms.

Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful like she was sleeping. I kissed her the way we had before, but this time it was only my tears that wet her cheeks.

Her lips were cold, and I knew she was gone. I believed that she came to me to say goodbye, and to let me know she was alright. "I love you too Ty. I love you too," I whispered into her ear just as she had so many times before. My lips brushed against her cold cheek.

When Aang and the others finally met us here they were triumphant. Aang took away my Father's bending, saved the world, and ended a hundred year long war, but I still lost Ty Lee. So the victory was bittersweet.

Instead of celebrating with everyone else I was mourning. Even Mai knew not to bother me.

My dreams haunted me... They were things I always dreamt of... Like the day Ty Lee would finally be my girlfriend.

I decided to list things I imagined, thought of, and remembered.

_I imagined my courting her._

_I imagined looking into her eyes and telling her that I loved her for the first time._

_I imagined dancing with her under the stars. The moonlight reflecting in her brown eyes as she gazed into my eyes._

_I imagined many dinners together just to two of us._

_I imagined walking her home after our first date. Taking her up to the door, and kissing her like a first kiss should happen._

_I constantly think of her smiling, and laughing with me._

_I remember her picking on Azula,and Mai to make me laugh._

_I remember when I thought I lost her when she ran away to the circus, and how I really lost her now._

I paused and shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. I went back and crossed that last part out before I could continue.

_I remember when I thought I lost her when she ran away to the circus._

_I think of how skilled of a fighter she was._

_I imagined proposing to her under the stars one night at a picnic. She would yell "yes". Her arms would wrap around me. She would stand up on her toes to kiss me._

_I imagined getting married to her. Seeing her walk down the aisle on Uncle Iroh's arm. She had a delicate lace veil covering face. Her dress that was a lot like what she wore every day except it was white, and connected with lace that still left her belly exposed._

_I pictured lifting her veil slowly to reveal her beautiful brown eyes._

_I imagined saying "I do" when asked if I wanted her to be my wife._

_I imagined leaning her face towards mine and kissing her before I was even told to kiss my bride. Our friends would cheer as I carried her down the aisle to the reception followed by everyone. _

_I imagined dancing with her for the first time as my wife. Me holding her close to me as I lead her across the dance floor._

_I pictured Uncle Iroh dancing with her in place of her father. Her smiling at him as he talked to her while they danced._

_I imagined cutting the cake, then taking turns feeding each other cake._

_I imagined sticking my finger in my piece of cake and dabbing frosting on the end of her nose._

_I imagined her doing the same to me._

_I imagined Ty Lee telling me that she was pregnant._

_I pictured her baby bump beginning to show, and progress over time._

_I imagined holding her hand and being there for her when she had our daughter._

_"What is her name?" I would ask._

_"Ursa," She would answer, "After your mother."_

_I pictured Ursa as she grew. She had my dark hair, and Ty Lee's big brown eyes. She looked just like her Mother._

_I imagined Ty Lee chasing after our little girl when she first learned to walk, then run._

_I could see Ty Lee braiding Ursa's hair for the first time with a huge smile plastered on her face._

_I imagined Ty Lee putting Ursa on a balance beam, and teaching her how to balance._

_I could hear her say to Ursa as she kneeled down to her daughter's level on the beam, "It is okay to fall Ursa, but you have to get up and try again. Only the strong keep trying after they fall."_

_I could see the amusement in her brown eyes as Ursa walked across the balance beam on her own for the first time._

_I pictured her teaching our daughter summer salts, cartwheels, front flips, and back flips._

_I imagined teaching our daughter firebending, and Ty Lee would teach her how to chi block._

_I imagined me, and her watching Ursa grow up to be just like her mother._

_Most of all I imagined me, and Ty Lee growing old together, and being happy._

_I could see her as an old woman looking just as beautiful as she did in her youth. She would be rocking our first Grandchild her in arms._

_I imagined laying there in bed on our last night and passing on together our hands intertwined._

I looked at the list, and I knew there was so much more that I imagined, felt, remembered, pictured, and wished, but that list would go on forever... Just like other things that go on forever like love...

I heard a soft voice say, "Always here." There was a soft breeze that ruffled the fabric of my shirt by my heart.

I looked and I could have swore that I saw Ty smile at me before she faded away.

I knew I would always love her, and always wish that the things I imagined were real... The one thing I wished more than anything was that she knew that I loved her, that I could have told her before she was gone.

"I always knew," The soft voice said again. I thought I felt someone kiss my forehead. I knew it was Ty Lee. I smiled as a few tears ran down my face before I said.

"I love you Ty."


End file.
